Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 November 2013
11:59 hi 12:00 i'm going out for lillll bit 12:00 i'll be back 12:06 "Hello Mr. Weiner whaddaya know. Do you need to tinkle tinkle? Yes I do think so!"-Butters 12:13 hey look, people! 12:14 there's so many amdins! 12:14 oh wow all the admins 12:14 Yes admins 12:14 We made a new steam group for ptc 12:15 Cool I will have to koin 12:15 who wants to play alien swarm?! 12:15 link is on the main page for the group 12:15 in bulletin board 12:15 also, hello gabe 12:16 i love the running joke of calling you be your first name 12:16 *by 12:16 ... 12:16 lol 12:16 anyone voic chat enabled? 12:16 I broke my headset... 12:17 doesn't necessarily have to be a headset 12:17 Freaking TF2 Made me rage... 12:17 I think I should just buy the parts and make a headset 12:17 Good thing I know how to make one 12:17 :| 12:18 Probably cheaper to make 12:18 im going to install my webcam drivers 12:18 ok 12:18 lets just only use webcames 12:18 lol 12:18 gestures 12:18 lol 12:20 I have no webcam... 12:20 all I have is a PS3 eye 12:21 Unless I can rig an iphone to voice chat with steam 12:21 lol that would be cool 12:22 if we has ddayton here all the admins would be on... 12:22 lol 12:22 http://how-todo.wikia.com 12:22 Help by contributing to our wiki 12:22 I think I'll stick to just 1 wiki 12:23 Nooooo...This wiki is cool 12:23 We want it to gain popularity 12:23 So why is randomous signed in with both accounts? 12:23 he's testing stuff 12:23 ok then, hi person 12:23 *Persson 12:24 hi 12:24 Hi 12:24 So what is random testing? 12:24 idk 12:26 why are so many people making OSs on the wiki? 12:26 ikr 12:27 btw, which os stood out? 12:27 its popular 12:27 we got competition brian... 12:27 yours, brian 12:27 really? 12:27 yours stands out 12:27 i thought it was jack os 12:27 xD 12:27 it stood out because it snot an os 12:27 lo 12:28 I guess Petitouch would stand out because admins are making it, lol 12:28 it snot? 12:28 lol 12:28 lol 12:28 lol 12:29 Hello Mr. Weiner whaddaya know. Do you need to tinkle tinkle? Yes I do think so!"-Butters 12:29 o.O 12:29 South Park? 12:29 Yes... 12:29 Ok then that explains it... 12:29 xD 12:29 the only butters i know... 12:30 "Everyone knows it's Butters!" 12:30 "That's Me!" 12:30 lol 12:31 all the admins are on 12:31 :D 12:31 except for ddayton 12:31 except ddayton 12:31 Favorite cartoon character of all time 12:31 PWNIESZ! 12:31 I want to be an admin now... 12:31 dude ur admin on my wiki 12:31 dual adminship? 12:31 dual adminship. 12:32 NOT ENOUGH 12:32 *Turnst into the hulk and nuke north korea 12:32 lol 12:32 lol 12:32 im at north korea 12:32 clones 12:32 I wouldn't ask to be admin though 12:32 i teleported from los angeles 12:32 brian and triforce are the same 12:32 o_O 12:32 O.o Damn dude 12:32 lolwut 12:32 lol 12:32 ir works! 12:32 it* 12:32 sausage, did you ask to be admin? BANNED! lol, just kiddin' 12:33 lol 12:33 lol 12:33 (censor) 12:33 nO..Whaddaya talking about 12:33 (nuke) 12:33 use ( box ) 12:33 (box) 12:33 ( box ) 12:33 oh 12:33 (box) 12:33 holy (box) 12:33 (box) 12:33 (link) 12:33 (triforce) 12:33 f(box)ed 12:33 f (box) ed 12:33 lol 12:33 (box) My life 12:34 who wants to here a microsoft joke? 12:34 YES! 12:34 the x (box) one 12:34 (box) yea 12:34 I love dem 12:34 Was that a pun? 12:34 lol 12:34 yes 12:34 I see what u did there... 12:34 do we have school tomorrow? 12:34 I do 12:35 Yes..BUT I GET THURSDAY AND FRIDAY OFF! 12:35 yay, 6 day vacation! 12:35 I dont! 12:35 I have vererans day tomorrow 12:35 ;) 12:35 ive been sick :/ 12:35 Sorry 12:35 its awesome! 12:35 I have a veterans day assembly... 12:35 im n the mood for vienna sausages... 12:35 ... 12:35 *looks at smokeed sausage* 12:35 Thurst day is parent teacher conferences and friday is opening of deer season 12:36 Aw fuck 12:36 :p 12:36 O_O 12:36 .... 12:36 tuesday is my conference day 12:36 HE USED THE ACTUAL WORD 12:36 *drools* 12:36 D: 12:36 ...Aw (box) 12:36 :) 12:36 Is there a wiki rule against swearing? 12:36 (pacman) 12:36 :D 12:36 we arent 12:36 yes 12:36 we are using ( box ) 12:37 yeah I know 12:37 U are an admin and u don't know... 12:37 f (box) cking 12:37 brb 12:37 there actually is a rule 12:37 but we're hypocrites XD 12:37 lol 12:37 xd 12:37 I don't think ( box ) counts though 12:37 does damn count? 12:38 lol 12:38 probably 12:38 of course not 12:38 Oh hot damn 12:38 i feel bad for random 12:38 danm 12:38 why? 12:38 everyone seems to be afraid of him :( 12:38 why? 12:38 I'm not afraid of him 12:38 randomous is fun 12:39 He is my friend 12:39 I'm not afraid 12:39 yeah 12:39 because we're admins 12:39 and one innocent guy 12:39 We're just creeped out by the bot 12:39 oh 12:39 Plays "I'm Not Afraid" By Eminem 12:39 lol 12:39 we never know when he's watching or not... 12:39 it's always watching us :/ 12:39 lol random is a stalker 12:39 see, it JUST added these texts stuff to the log! 12:40 xD 12:40 but randomous can be watching still 12:40 lol 12:40 hey, i have a crazy idea 12:40 it f (box) ing scares me 12:40 Yes? 12:40 no, you guys think of it 12:40 then do it 12:40 i love ( box ) 12:40 its watching us 12:40 lol 12:41 it involves kickball 12:41 lets all spam (box ) 12:41 no 12:41 srsly dont 12:41 (box) ? 12:41 craziest idea evur 12:41 who wants to try it? 12:41 hey brian I had an idea for a file storing system for petitouch 12:42 kick a baseball? 12:42 brb 12:42 (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) 12:42 (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) 12:42 (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) 12:42 (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) 12:42 yeah, kirbs what is it? 12:42 :| 12:42 Yes 12:42 it's a little complicated, I'll post a Qrs for a demo 12:42 (box) (box) (box) (box) (box) 12:42 okay 12:42 should it go in tutorials? 12:43 im not sure 12:43 the code is commented to explain how it works 12:43 okay, sure i guess 12:43 ok, brb 12:44 also, i don't think the program layout applies to resources and tutorials 12:44 okay 12:44 ok 12:44 I CAN PROGRAM IN BASIC 12:45 i have a smart tv 12:46 it's smarter than your tv 12:46 because it's a smart tv 12:47 should I just make a blank page for it? 12:52 and i brought you all along 12:52 we will now being the tour 12:52 lol 12:52 Seriously? 12:52 lolwut? ok I made the page 12:52 begin* 12:52 okay 12:52 Custom GRP Files Format 12:52 aw crap 12:53 as you can see, i forgot my nintendo dsi 12:53 Don't piss on the moon 12:53 and im stuck on the toilet seat o.O 12:53 ...Poor DSi 12:53 lol 12:53 im serious... 12:53 hlp... 12:53 HALP! 12:53 tmi brian, tmi 12:53 SOMEONE CALL 911! 12:53 ouch 12:53 lol 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 DXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXD 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:53 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 12:54 STOP 12:54 Wouldn't we need your address? 12:54 I will ban you 12:54 :| 12:54 you cant ban me 12:54 ;) 12:54 Yes I can...On the How-To wiki 12:54 :| 12:54 And I can take away your perms 12:54 eternally 12:54 That was funny when I banned you persson XD 12:54 i tried... 12:54 You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 12:54 i won't ban u tho 12:55 lol that was 12:55 we cant ban other chat mads 12:55 mods* 12:55 but do you know who we /can/ ban? 12:55 Persson told me taht story xD 12:55 we're chat maderators! 12:55 I think we can ban chat mods 12:55 *looks at sausage* 12:55 I wanna be a chat maderator 12:55 just not kick chat mods 12:56 o_O 12:56 have fun 12:56 Holy Shiz dude 12:56 lol 12:56 srsly 12:56 omg 12:56 srsly? 12:56 its so sudden 12:56 U didnt even consult any other admins 12:56 :| 12:56 well we all are here... 12:56 I wanted to be a chat /maderator/ 12:56 sorry 12:56 and no one is complaining 12:56 :| 12:56 *giggle* 12:56 I'm fine with it 12:56 /give 12:56 It's okay ...I could get used to this 12:57 Brian, you're fired 12:57 waH 12:57 lol hi random 12:57 xD Oh no 12:57 where did you come from? 12:57 I was hiding behind a shrub 12:57 XDXDXD 12:57 :| 12:57 The number of admins is TOO DARN HIGH 12:57 lol yes 12:57 we had too much fun 12:57 ./ban BrianXP7 12:57 Memed 12:57 and im stuck in the toilet... 12:57 XD 12:58 There's only like a dozen of us on the wiki, and half of us are admins lol 12:58 lol 12:58 That's a smosh video 12:58 sittin on da toilet 12:58 (notsureif) 12:58 uh, crap i should remove my google glass too 12:58 I'm only a chat mod...Unless noone agrees with me being one 12:58 U have google glass? 12:58 yea he's not admin 12:58 yeah 12:58 (fry) 12:58 (pacman) 12:58 (doge) 12:58 Lol I don't mind 12:59 such doge 12:59 (box) 12:59 okay 12:59 lol 12:59 i felt a bit scared for a bit lol 12:59 OK, see you all later 12:59 Hmmm...I can't kick anyone... 12:59 bye 12:59 lol 12:59 Bye 12:59 except abraham 12:59 bye 12:59 bye 12:59 bye 12:59 lol 12:59 dont do it! 12:59 yep... 12:59 I won't..I have read the rules a million times 12:59 so, that crazy idea was a bust 01:00 Randomous come in at the most perfect times 01:00 ikr 01:00 So chat mods can kick other chat mods but they can ban them? 01:00 *cant 01:00 i don't know 01:00 try it on me 01:00 U can ban...but not kick 01:00 *cant kick 01:00 uh, no 01:00 Looking at a Yoshi Egg, Mario says, "Let there be egg hotdogs!" 01:00 My favourite line from Paper Mario Thousand Year Door 01:00 dont do it 01:00 I tried banning persson and it worked 01:01 hm, really? 01:01 now? 01:01 he wanted to see if he could unban himself xD 01:01 I luv Paper Mario 01:01 it was a while ago 01:01 my turtle is a pervert... 01:01 Hmmm...There are too many admins... 01:01 xD 01:01 ... 01:01 lol 01:01 pervert turtle 01:01 dont do it, gabe 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 01:01 Are you still crapping? 01:02 yes 01:02 lol 01:02 ... 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 | 01:02 01:06 It's pretty cool 01:06 ok 01:06 i shishaed on my leaderhosen 01:06 lol we're all chat mods 01:07 ALL OF US ARE MODS O.O 01:07 O_O 01:07 leaderhosen 01:07 YAY MODS!!!! 01:07 Jesus on ice skates 01:07 hey look, a cheeseburger 01:07 He can walk on water and ice? 01:07 I see no chezburgah 01:08 (burger) 01:08 there 01:08 lol 01:08 i think its under me 01:08 And yes...He can 01:08 brian 01:08 why da tmi 01:08 lol 01:08 shiza my leaderhosen 01:08 Considering ur on the crapper...thats a very disturbing statement 01:08 we dont need to know what you ate yesterday 01:08 "I think it's under me" 01:08 lol 01:09 he's on the (box) ter 01:09 well, i do have a knife 01:09 the sh (box) tter 01:09 lol 01:09 lol 01:09 still stuck? 01:09 yes 01:09 wait till he gets off 01:09 lol 01:09 SSHHHWWWOOOMMMPPP 01:09 Brian I'm not willing to see you naked...Ur on ur own 01:09 okay 01:10 brian get ur mom to help 01:10 hehe I said naked hehe 01:10 okay 01:10 Are we all over 14 here? 01:10 lol all are admins except me!! 01:10 yes 01:10 yep 01:10 hold on 01:10 yes 01:11 Wow... 01:11 Lots of stars 01:12 Yes...Lot's 01:12 i like stars 01:12 (star) 01:12 D: 01:12 Stars are pretty 01:12 I wonder what would happen if wveryone on the wiki was made an admin 01:12 Chaos 01:13 Bllod, Death, Destruction 01:13 Probably 01:13 (nuke) 01:13 and a lot of (spam) 01:13 Yes lots of (nuke) 01:14 whhew 01:14 Are u unstuck yet? 01:14 yep 01:14 Good 01:14 i had to cut myself out 01:14 ouch 01:14 ... 01:14 lol 01:14 *sigh*...now my shirt is ruined! 01:14 Don't u carry a spare stick of butter everywhere 01:15 lol 01:15 yes, but i ran out 01:15 Hey so did you see my file format thing? 01:15 From earlier: 01:15 01:15 BrianXP7: 01:15 well, i do have a knife 01:15 tf2s done downloading 01:15 I actually always carry a spoon on me 01:15 lol 01:15 lol 01:15 Download no more room in hell now 01:16 Spoons make me feel special :3 01:16 aw crap, my tv turned on by itself 01:16 brb 01:16 xD 01:16 but i didnt say "hi tv power on" 01:16 audio controls seems unreliable...im using motion controls 01:17 Your TV has turned for the worst 01:17 what's a remote? 01:17 ...Screw u brian 01:17 brian is your (box) ok from cutting urself out? 01:17 jk 01:17 yeah, im still recovering from the loss of my 01:17 shirt 01:18 Poor brian 01:18 what shirt was it 01:18 lol 01:18 so, tf2 is done anyone want to play? 01:18 I don't have steam 01:18 :/ 01:18 I still haven't downloaded TF2 on linux 01:18 http://steamcommunity.com/groups/PetiComGeeks 01:18 aw... 01:18 Only nmrih 01:19 nimrod? 01:19 No No More Room in Hell 01:19 oh 01:19 xD 01:19 pfft, you nimrod 01:20 ...Ur a nimrod 01:20 no, ur a nimrod 01:20 no, ur a nimrod 01:20 no, ur a dormid 01:20 we are all f (box) cking nimrods 01:20 :D 01:20 dormin 01:20 you nimrod 01:20 Don't make me get Mr. ChatBot 01:20 oh yea lol 01:20 mr chatbot 01:20 holy crap, nimrod's a dude's name XD 01:20 back 01:21 xD 01:21 I'll name my son Nimrod 01:21 lol 01:21 U will not have children 01:21 Something tells me that he wouldnt have a good childhood 01:21 lol 01:21 i woundnt have children at all 01:21 and I'll have 23.735 children fyi 01:21 and that's partially not by choice 01:22 you...cant do "stuff"? 01:22 .735? 01:22 and yes 01:22 of course no 01:22 .735 01:22 t 01:22 part of a child? 01:22 im a dude, man. its biology 01:22 I plan on having 3.1415926...Children 01:22 pi childern? 01:22 3.1415926535897932384626433832795 01:23 i plan to have 3.1415926539 01:23 i memorized that 01:23 just the right deciam; 01:23 okay, im gonna go tf2 01:23 Ain't nobody got time fo dat 01:23 kirbs, lets go 01:23 2.7182818284590452353602874713526624977572470936 01:23 :| 01:23 why e? 01:23 go where? 01:23 e is cool 01:23 tf2, you nimrod 01:23 whats so important about e 01:23 oh ok 01:23 pi is boss 01:23 lol 01:23 nimrod 01:23 u seen my twitter? 01:23 bye 01:23 bye 01:24 @PhilLovesPi 01:24 bye 01:24 bye? 01:24 bye 01:24 I will spam u in gameplay brian 01:24 okay 01:24 :/ 01:24 bye kirbs 01:26 bye brian 01:56 I'm adding some fancy sliders and stuff to MCDS 1.9 for even less lag 01:56 only thing I'm giving away 01:56 bad time to say though--no one's on! 02:37 Lumage? 02:37 Oh darn 02:37 Woah 02:37 It's randomous,the actual randomous 02:38 And Brain gotz a new icon. 02:39 i gots a new icon 02:40 sparkyyyyyyyyyy 02:40 yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:40 yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:40 yyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:41 yyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:41 yyyyyyyyyyyyyy 02:41 ...................... 02:41 Hi? 02:42 hi 02:42 http://how-todo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat?useskin=wikia 02:42 its my Wikia 02:42 Ik 02:42 join the chat 02:43 Just did 02:43 ok 02:43 its a major WIP 02:44 Im really close to fidning a way to mess up the pokemon global links item limit 02:44 editing html showing up to change the class 02:44 u kust have it overlap with the item u want 02:44 by putting all previous items 02:45 then u set mazimum 02:45 to 99 02:45 and get 99 of anything u ant by 02:45 hey brian 02:45 hi 02:45 I've been working on Minecraft DS Beta 1.9 02:45 halp, im stuck in the cieling 02:45 K 02:45 ? 02:45 I've added __________ and a major lag reducer 02:45 Brian 02:45 herobrine 02:45 _______? 02:46 herobrian 02:46 Oh I tought so 02:46 You've been stuck on the toilet and now the ceiling? 02:46 yeah... 02:46 And I'll give something away 02:46 It wasn't herobrine 02:46 oh 02:46 it's better 02:46 ... 02:46 the suspence 02:47 why dont I have this title!? http://prntscr.com/23ck3a 02:47 'w' 02:47 Chu derp,thats my face 'w' 02:47 how did u do that 02:47 ? 02:47 lolwut 02:47 photoshop 02:47 ' - w - ' 02:47 OMG 02:47 why does evry1 think I use photoshop!? 02:47 I DO NOT HAVE PHOTOSHOP!? 02:48 use gimp 02:48 I HAVE TRIED 02:48 AND IT COST $,SO I DONT GET IT 02:48 lo, im an epic person :3 02:48 NO,I didnt use gimp -_- 02:48 It is Me editing the page's HTML 02:48 or try paint.net 02:49 I use photoshop 02:49 it does most photoshop stuff in less than 3 mb 02:49 http://prntscr.com/23ckig 02:49 only the best things 02:49 Chu guys lucky 02:49 lol 02:49 'w' 02:49 Photoshop is too much of a $ waste to me 02:49 i have photoshop 02:49 did i say i paid for it? 02:50 no 02:50 because i do every month 02:51 :| 02:51 The best wikia day everrrrr http://prntscr.com/23ckxf 02:52 okay 02:52 hey, can any of you create the prize emblems for the petit art contest tat ive neglected to draw 02:52 I love my page.... http://prntscr.com/23cl3m 02:52 Im feeling linky today 02:52 What? 02:53 eerrr,do I just draw them like anything 02:53 Must it me a special format or anything? 02:54 like the achievements 02:54 Ohhh 02:54 Yeah,Must it be a special format? 02:54 here 02:54 http://happywheels.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wikia_Badge_Templates.png 02:55 omg... 02:55 Im asking if it can be just a png or jpg or something 02:55 downloading now 'w' 02:56 hey guys 02:56 guys 02:56 psst 02:56 (doge) 02:56 Such doge 02:56 seeya 02:56 okat 02:56 285 by 3 is 02:56 oh 02:56 png 02:57 k,I guess Ill have to convert,my 3ds can only draw in jpg 02:57 okay 02:57 try paint.net 02:57 95 02:57 i gotta go 02:57 see ya 02:57 Nope,Imm draw on 3ds 02:57 oh,bye 02:57 Ill draw them when art block gets lost 03:00 Got all at 95 pix by 90 03:01 perfect 03:01 now to get all on 3ds 03:02 now on imgur 03:02 gettign qr link for 3ds 03:03 going to links 03:04 sheet of paper 03:04 all of them are png 03:04 ill convert to jpg 03:05 reuploading all 03:06 scanning all ars 03:06 *qrs 03:07 too small 03:07 Ill just reformat laterrr 03:07 after Im done drawing 03:07 so resize 03:07 then upload 03:08 Hi 03:08 Hai 03:09 Mouse 03:09 hai 03:10 Hailo 03:10 I'm going to a&w in a few minutes. 03:10 just had a long campfire in the snow 03:10 with friends 03:10 a&w? 03:10 around our new structure we built using huge logs tarps rope and nails 03:10 Its snowing 4 u already?! 03:10 I fixed my map array not printing error 03:10 Oh,Imma dork 03:10 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A&W_Restaurants 03:10 Still no collision tho 03:10 that's good. 03:10 i can probably help you soon. :3 03:10 I didn't see you online earlier today BEN 03:10 why did I think a&w was meaning soda >w< 03:11 o.0 because they have their own brand of root beer sparky 03:11 Call eeemmm tobbuuu 03:11 Oh, :3 03:11 Hi 03:11 Omg thats the restraunt that made a&w?! 03:11 Hai Kirby 03:11 I might be making the art contest rewards ^^ 03:12 cool 03:12 I have to go for a bit bai 03:12 bai 03:12 bye 03:12 Coinz, when can you help with my collision problem? 03:12 laters otnight 03:12 >.< 03:13 Randomous made a tutorial for collision if that helps you 03:13 did chu try randoms example?:/ 03:13 He made me one like 3 days ago, been trying to talk to him since. His example didnt work with my array 03:14 Random & Coinz are the best teachers.^o^ 03:14 And Twin can answer almost anything 03:14 unless discostew starts teaching everything ptc 03:14 Hey sparky have you seen my tutorial for the file format I made for storing files and resources? 03:14 PTC college 03:14 errr,link me 03:14 I saw it,but didnt click it 03:15 Custom GRP Files Format 03:15 I updated it with a lot of explanation 03:15 Whats it for? 03:16 dang it >o< 03:16 For any program that you want to store files and resources in 03:16 usually an OS, I made it for Petitouch 03:16 Wow 03:16 Hi. 03:16 Hi 03:16 Hai 03:17 Woah,party 03:17 I added a Cat Chao to my program. 03:17 cool 03:17 Dawwww (sparky) 03:17 virtual chao pet? 03:17 random made an icon just for me 03:17 its (sparky) 03:17 Random,is such a nive mod 03:17 *nice 03:17 so Sparky what do you think of my file format thing? 03:17 Yep. 03:18 Chao Garden on yo 3DS. 03:18 each file takes up 8 pixels 03:18 He always helps you with ptc,keeps track of everything,and deals with probs on the wikia very well 03:18 Or dsi pixel 03:18 errr,I dont get it really sry kirby :/ 03:18 (dog) 03:18 Im not a very advance programmer 03:18 Yeah its kinda complicated 03:18 Hold on. Booting up 3DS. 03:18 :s og: 03:18 (dog) 03:18 pix! 03:18 Lets register each other as friends 03:18 Sure. 03:19 whats ur fc 03:19 mines on my page~ 03:19 Hold on. 03:19 You can add me if you want too 03:19 Coinz 03:19 sure kirby ^^ 03:19 4785-5036-3064 03:19 Coinz went to A & W 03:19 urs kirby? 03:19 I only have an hour, apparently 03:19 1246 - 9643 - 6385 03:20 y fc is 03:20 User name? 03:20 My name is:Sparky 03:20 My FC is:1091-8564-1356 03:20 whoops 03:20 X3 03:21 Heck yes! 03:21 I have a dvd of the original Sonic the Hedgehog 03:21 24 friends 03:21 20 done 03:21 4 waiting 03:21 great tk 03:21 i have 4 friends <-< 03:22 You play Sonic Generations. I have that. 03:22 Ok I'm friends with you 03:22 Me too 03:22 (dog) 03:22 I only have two friends. 03:22 I have Sonic Generations 03:22 I ahve irl friends 03:22 hatena friends 03:22 colros friends 03:22 wikia friends 03:22 wating for you to register me pixel 03:22 daww,regsietr more >> . << 03:22 Hi. 03:22 Registered. 03:23 yep 03:23 I have sonic generations, Sonic 1 Virtual Console for 3ds, and I think my Genesis Sonic 1 & Sonic 2 are somewhere 03:23 my genesis broke 03:23 sparky playing camera? 03:23 Tobuuuuu 03:23 I have Sonic Classic Collection. 03:23 why havent we playing SG togethor 03:23 yeah 03:23 Im organizing my badges to make for the ptc wikia 03:23 the winners of the art contest will get one 03:23 and I will draw it 03:24 I have Kid Icarus: Uprising and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate 03:24 using the templates I put on my camera 03:24 OOOh 03:24 we should battle on KI:U 03:24 KID ICARUS UPRISING!? 03:24 Me toooooo 03:24 YES. 03:24 sure maybe tommorrow though 03:24 Im trying to get a Kid icarus uprising, My GS didnt have a copy 03:25 Alright, does loading DSiWare make it look like you're offline? 03:25 Maybe? try it 03:25 Ummm 03:25 Loaded. 03:25 Yep offline 03:25 Playign DSiWaremakes you offline. 03:26 Thanks, Kirby. 03:26 (banana) 03:26 So are we gonna do a 3 way battle tomorrow then? 03:26 *Playing 03:26 Idk 03:26 My game now works properly. 03:26 (awesome) 03:27 Oh my message for your chao garden? 03:27 Yes. 03:27 Ok, your welcome 03:27 ... 03:28 3 waiting 03:28 SPEAK TOBU 03:28 (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 03:28 wut? 03:28 just cus no1s talking to u,doesnt mean u cant talk 2 them >:3 03:28 I saiddddd 03:28 SPEAAAK TOOOOOBBUUUU 03:29 I shalt not friend anyone!... yet (awesome) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) (banana) 03:29 k 03:29 So many... DANCING BANANAS. 03:29 Stop spamming please 03:29 My thoughts exactly ^^ 03:30 (fast) 03:30 ... 03:30 STAHP. 03:30 I'll have to kick if you spam too much 03:30 (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) (fast) 03:30 ... 03:30 they call me sonic! 03:30 cuz im faster than sound! 03:30 i keep on jumpin around! 03:30 yet this makes it seem ok />w<\ http://prntscr.com/23crc8 03:31 Um,tobu 03:31 u may get kicked 03:31 See, I feel contradicted. 03:31 lol ok then... but seriously no more spamming 03:31 so,stop spamming :/ 03:31 I like Sonic, but I hate spam. 03:31 I like & hate sonic 03:31 (spam) 03:31 (fast) + (fast) = (tails) 03:31 I love spam 03:31 It's like I'm in a vortex of argh. 03:31 Unless others are spamming me when Im trying to talk 03:32 (sparky) FTW 03:32 I have a box of Miis that look like Nintendo characters. 03:32 (tails) + (tails) = (sparky) 03:32 I have a cat 03:32 brb 03:32 i have 21 cats, they live in da barn 03:32 Hey, is Dillion's Rolling Western any good? 03:33 YES! 03:33 I only have 3 03:33 thats why I said brb 03:33 I just have to play tit 03:33 lol 03:33 I dont need to leave 03:33 I justw ant to play it />w<\ 03:33 Anybody seen Lumage today? 03:34 Twin Armageddonz: 03:34 hi 03:34 Hey so is swapnote useless now that nintendo stopped internet spotpass notes 03:34 yep 03:34 basically 03:34 I changed my Virtual Console folder into a Classics folder so I could put 3D Classic in there. 03:34 I guess there is streetpass but that's kinda lame 03:34 I have no folders :D 03:34 In case I got Kid Icarus and Kirby's Adventure. 03:35 Me either 03:35 perfectly unorganized 03:35 Kirby is awesome. 03:35 me too 03:35 I'm really organized though 03:35 I have icarus 3d class & kirby 3d class 03:35 me too 03:35 I have 3d classic:Kid icarus 03:35 I go by 2s 03:35 My ac and 3ds game which is usually ac 03:35 my art games 03:35 I have all Zelda Virtual Consoles 03:35 I have 4 by 6 menu 03:35 My mario games 03:35 I like the little 3x2 view. 03:36 my 3d games that r popularr 03:36 pokedexes 03:36 pokemon 03:36 It's the first view I saw on the 3DS. 03:36 placeholders for games in the future 03:36 which are folder .... 03:36 yeah 03:36 *folders.... 03:36 mii 03:36 shop & log 03:36 music & camera 03:36 pregames ar and face 03:37 video and note both have an arrow 03:37 3d classics 03:37 Currently getting rid of Swapnote as I have no use for it. 03:37 3d calssics 03:37 zelda 03:37 dsiware 03:37 more dsiware 03:37 netfliz which I still have oddly even though I lost it. 03:37 I own four Zelda games. 03:37 dinosuar special 03:37 virtual console 03:37 When i know collision with my map arrays, imma remake LoZ I for NES 03:37 more console 03:38 For game I have Petit Computer, Link's Awakening DX, Zelda Four Swords Aniversery edition, And Plants vs Zombies 03:38 or attempt 03:38 3d games 03:38 even more dsiware 03:38 old black & white games 03:38 terrible 3d classics game and settigns 03:38 I own Shantae for DSiWare. 03:38 then health info 03:38 That's all I have for games 03:38 Chu poor thing 03:38 I have like over 20 games 03:38 besides retail games 03:38 my neighbor has like over 60 though 03:39 My poor friend,I rarely see him 03:39 I'm gonna go now, bye 03:39 bye 03:39 Bye. 03:40 I have a foil model of the Kid Icarus: Uprising Crusader Blade. 03:40 cool 03:40 :/ 03:40 I have a replica of Master sword and master shield 03:40 I cant reember what that blade looks like 03:41 I have a sheild I made 03:41 *shield 03:41 A wooden one 03:41 I painted le zelda symbol pon it 03:41 *on 03:41 I also have Link's Hat and Toon Link's tunic 03:41 back 2 DRW 03:41 I have an ocarina 03:41 and link suit and hat 03:41 Does anyone know if the blades in that game switch to the normal sword handle when you use melee or do they stay in that weird gun form. 03:42 Small Arena, No Powers, No Items, First Blade only. 03:42 derp 03:42 (dog) 03:43 ;/ 03:43 :/ 03:43 calm down (dog) 03:43 NO! (fast) 03:43 :/ 03:43 (megaman) 03:43 no? 03:43 D': 03:44 :) 03:44 (link) 03:44 (zelda) 03:44 No Zelda!? 03:44 are u still tobu? 03:44 noyeah 03:45 let me check 03:45 yeah 03:45 It's weird how the best form of save data in Petit Computer is a picture format. 03:45 yeah 03:45 (tobu) 03:45 Although it is useful. 03:45 mwahahhahahah 03:45 (.3.) 03:46 (sparky) 03:46 _( .3. )_ 03:46 (coinz) 03:46 (sparky) 03:46 (coin) 03:46 (twin) 03:46 (mouse) 03:46 I don't quite understand the idea of making an OS in something that's technically already an OS. 03:46 (disco) 03:46 Okkk 03:47 (stew) 03:47 My secret project 03:47 back in le ptc days 03:47 was an os Im making 03:47 derp 03:47 *was 03:47 its on hiatus 03:47 did I miss anything important 03:47 everything im making is on hiatus 03:47 (disco) 03:47 03:47 (dog) (link) (fast) (sparky) (tails) (slendy) 03:47 no slendy? 03:48 Just tobu asking for help with arrays 03:48 You know, I actually didn't want to work on my Chao Garden till I knew how to get it to fix the name saving. 03:48 how dare u try to put slendy!?>:U 03:48 ok the rest of it was just chatter 03:48 chao garden! woo 03:48 (jeffthekilla) 03:48 I knew somone would eventually make a tiny chao garden 03:48 Stop. 03:48 Coinz 03:48 HOW DARE U TOBU 03:48 Ur making me feel unnerved 03:49 Coinz 03:49 Well, I got the idea while watching some Chao Garden videos. 03:49 coinz is mad,chu scared her' 03:49 orr 03:49 how? . - . 03:49 shes just checking chao gardens page -w- 03:49 I was checking other tabs. 03:49 I don't know why I watch them. I can't raise them all that well. 03:49 You gotta keep giving them chaos drives 03:49 Coinsh 03:50 and animals 03:50 you have to play through the same level over and over again 03:50 collecting tons and tons of chaos drives 03:50 with every character 03:50 Collision help? 03:50 not right now 03:50 I usually end up throwing the egg to get them out. 03:50 maybe soon. 03:50 i'm catching up. 03:50 that's only going to provide you with dark chao pixel 03:50 TobuKatsu: 03:50 D: 03:50 Well, I don't have Adventure 2. 03:51 Just Adventure 1's lame Chao Garden. 03:51 Im sparky 03:51 Although I will say, having Chao on the Egg Carrier is awesome. 03:51 I only have til 10:thirthy ;n: 03:51 Eggman's got the right idea. 03:52 D: 03:52 oh yeah! 03:52 coinz u missed kirby 03:52 oh. 03:52 With a sandbox this powerful, I expected everyone to jump on the bandwagon. 03:53 is kirby from the japanese site. 03:53 oh wait. 03:53 sandbox 03:53 TriforceOfKirby? 03:53 sandbox of what 03:53 Then I remembered I'm in America. 03:53 Where people are too lazy to learn how to code. 03:53 >:U 03:53 wait what sandbox are we talking about 03:53 Well, most anyway. 03:53 Petit Computer. 03:53 THAT IS SSOOOOOOOO,true... 03:53 it's not that most people are too lazy pixel 03:53 if they already knew how to code 03:54 they'd be making tons of things 03:54 Also, why do I hold the shift key so long. 03:54 it's just getting there 03:54 japanese people have lots of advantages of us... 03:54 I originally typed it as: 03:54 their language is actually more adapted to learning programming 03:54 Petit COmputer. 03:54 such as TALK,which is completely unfair 03:54 and in their schools it's part of their ciriculumn 03:54 learning to program is easy compared to being forced as one person put it "suffer english learning" 03:55 I guess it's because people didn't want to redo the code so talk worked in english. 03:55 BRB 03:55 i'm excited though... 03:55 about ptc 3DS 03:55 the enemies are attacking in 03:55 DRW 03:55 me too 03:55 They're making a 3DS version? 03:55 Sign me up. 03:56 yeah you didn't know? 03:56 smileboom's official site has videos talking about it 03:56 hodl on chu derp 03:56 Not really. I thought it was a rumor. 03:56 the y now have vids!? 03:56 onesec i'll link you 03:56 it IS official 03:56 and one of the posts only one 03:56 is readable 03:56 999, 999 03:56 here chu derp 03:56 http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/html_third.php/ 03:56 which is about lines of code 03:56 oh that link 03:57 (#&$*#( 03:57 was that a cuss derpy katsu? 03:57 Idk,derp iz my word 3dayy 03:57 *2dayy 03:58 ... 03:58 ... 03:58 THEY BETTER HURRY IT UP. 03:58 kk 03:58 I WANT THAT TALK COMMAND TOO. 03:59 me 2 03:59 If it comes with 3D model support I could probably learn to make a real Chao Garden. 04:00 I doubt it'll come with 3D model support 04:00 nme 2 04:00 about 30 minutes to bedtime :'( 04:00 until they make MK4 because this would be considered MKIII 04:00 they'll probably add 04:00 real time multiplayer 04:00 Well, at least make some kind of subtle 3D effect like the 3D Classics. 04:00 for local 04:00 they're adding a Z buffer 04:00 as far as I know. 04:01 and that's different from sprite priority because it uses the stereoscopic screen 04:01 So, are you sure it's coming to America? 04:01 so you can have pseudo pop out 3d layered games 04:01 i don't know if it is or not 04:01 alot of the stuff is in flash and it can't be translated using a tool 04:01 I guess ill have to wait another night 04:01 I could ask somone in the japanese community 04:01 prob not -0- 04:01 if they can translate the videos 04:01 or outlin what they're saying 04:01 Hm... 04:01 I'm in the japanese wikia chat 04:01 This is interesting. 04:01 http://chat.kanichat.com/chat?roomid=petcwiki 04:01 they talk to me 04:01 me 2 04:01 and are curious about canada sometimes 04:02 I only got in there yesterday. 04:02 I know a japanese person, 04:02 y? 04:02 so iif you're intereste dhead on in 04:02 but it's dead 04:02 at 3 am my time it's 7 pm their time 04:02 and right now it's going to be monday for them. 04:02 I might make my avatar into one of my game characters. 04:02 coinz,get 2 sleep 04:02 it isn't 3 am yet 04:02 jeez lol 04:02 it's 9 pm 04:03 i'm saying that there won't be much activity till they get out of school 04:03 I have an idea for an exploration based platformer. 04:03 wheres the chatbox? 04:03 lol wut 04:03 how do i type? 04:03 ikr tobu 04:03 lulwot. 04:04 So, what's so special about this 'PTCUtillites'? 04:04 idl 04:04 k 04:05 id,l,k: "I don't, like, know." 04:05 not what i meanr u derp 04:05 Why will no one help with collision??? 04:05 Or, in other words, the blonde girl's version of IDK. 04:05 JK. 04:05 cus Victor S said so 04:05 I think you can use BGREAD. 04:06 I didnt get that 04:06 Explain it 04:06 It'd probably be better than trying to use an array. 04:06 array is easiest 04:06 kk 04:06 It reads the numbers and make BG 04:07 Can also be use as a gravity thing for platformers 03:17 I am an eat breakfast. 05:43 persson 05:43 They are all zombies. 2013 11 11